


Embrace

by zinny



Series: Heart of Iron [15]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-The Avengers: Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: For now, everyone is okay. Tony can officially say he's never felt safer than in Stephen Strange's embrace.





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> for the purpose of this, pep and tony aren't together. 
> 
> if you aren't shipping ironstrange, wyd?

Thanos is defeated and earth prevails. Everyone returns, perhaps not in mint condition but they are back and that is what matters. The sun shining brightly down on Wakanda's soil, rain pouring down briskly causing everyone to erupt in smiles and laughter.

Tony exhales a shaky breath, his hand trembling as he pulls the gauntlet away from his right hand. The stones are gone—destroyed, leaving the gauntlet rusty and useless. He runs his fingers over the relic before tossing it on the floor in relief. Suddenly, there are slender arms around his torso, the Spider-Kid is hugging him tightly. Tony returns the embrace without hesitation. 

People are now surrounding him, congratulating him while trying to get his attention. Tony, on the other hand, is scanning the area for someone else. Across the field he meets sparkling blue eyes, he ruffles the kid's hair before pulling away and pushing through the crowd as he dashes to the person who has not left his mind since they've met.

"You bloody self-sacrificing martyr!" Tony exclaims as he stops in front of Stephen Strange. "I can't believe you did that!"

Stephen blinks once before a small sheepish smile forms on his lips. "I apologize, Stark. It seemed like the right thing to do."

Tony frowns, he crosses his arms and tries to stop the pout forming on his lips but to no avail. "You're still an asshole." He remarks, glancing down at his dirty boots, scuffing them on the soil rigidly.

The rain is still pouring over them. No one seems to care, the cool water on their skin is welcome. It's almost like a baptism, the rain washing away the dirt and blood of the war.

Tony glances back at Stephen, breath caught in his throat as he notices the way his bright eyes glisten under the technicolor sun. There is a brief moment where Stephen almost looks empyreal; all sharp cheekbones, pale phosphorescent skin and deep ocean-blue eyes. There is a softness in his expression, it makes Tony's knees tremble slightly.

Without hesitation, Tony reaches forward. His fingers shaking as he presses them to Stephen's face. They gravitate closer, their bodies pressing against each other. Raindrops falling across their skin, droplets of water running down their faces.

Stephen settles a hand on the back of Tony's neck, fingers pulling on the curling ends of his hair. They share a glance before Tony leans in, Stephen meeting him halfway.

The kiss is soft—delicate, it's an innocent brushing of lips. But to them, it's everything and more. While it's tame and chaste at most, it's also a step in the right direction. A trial to better and greater things.

When they pull away, Stephen's cheeks are flushing in a cherry red hue similar to his cloak, which is animatedly fluttering next to them. In the background, Peter Parker is giving Peter Quill a high five, whilst Rhodey looks imperceptibly proud but perplexed.

Either way, Tony is beaming. He reaches over, taking one of Stephen's scarred hands and interlocking their fingers together. Stephen's pallid skin in contrast to his deeper tone is one of the many difference between them. 

"Do you kiss every guy who sacrifices half the universe for you?" Stephen teases, biting back a smile.

"Only the handsome ones." Tony snarks back with an eye roll, squeezing his hand three times.

Stephen grins broadly before nudging his head to the side, causing Tony to glance around to see everyone is still standing nearby. Something warm settles in Tony's heart. Everyone is here, everyone is okay and it's a delightful sensation. Bruce and Natasha are enveloped in an embrace, the Spider-Kid is speaking with Princess Shuri, Vision is helping Rhodey stand and on the far end, Tony sees someone else. 

A different shade of blue meets his eyes. This shade, however, isn't as alluring as Stephen's but it is familiar. Steve meets his gaze, a wry smile on his face as he gets a good glance at Stephen and Tony's interlocked hands. He gives Tony a curt nod before turning away to check on Barnes. 

With a shake of his head, Tony turns back to Stephen who is still holding his hand but now chatting with Wong. Tony inches closer, pressing his cheek against Stephen's arm. The other pauses before smiling and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Their clothes are damp, everyone smells like gore but none of it matters. For now, everyone is okay. Tony can officially say he's never felt safer than in Stephen Strange's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](https://needytony.tumblr.com/).


End file.
